


Lately You've Been On My Mind

by goddess_julie



Series: Adore You [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: It is a known fact in the Marner/Matthews/Andersen house, that out of all three of them Auston is the biggest mama’s boy.  He goes home to visit his mama while Mitch and Freddie use the time to get to know each other.They miss Auston. So they skype him.Oh, and Mitch wears panties.Everyone wins.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: Adore You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664629
Kudos: 62





	Lately You've Been On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of my favourite threesome! Any and all mistakes are my own. Feedback and kudos are always appreciated but not required.
> 
> I'm not making any suppositions of anyone listed here, I just really would like THIS to be the reality I lived in.

It is a known fact in the Marner/Matthews/Andersen house, that out of all three of them Auston is the biggest mama’s boy. That wasn’t to say that Mitch and Freddie didn’t have wonderful relationships with their mothers, they did, but it was Auston who was on his phone at least once every other day talking to her. Not to mention the daily texts back and forth. Traveling so much in his life for hockey and now school had Auston away from his family for so long at a time, that whenever he could find time to go home to visit, Auston would be on the next flight out of whatever city it was heading for Arizona.

“Both of you should come,” Auston had whined as he packed his suitcase. He was only going for a long weekend, Thursday to Monday, but he looked like he was packing for a month. “It’s not like she doesn’t know about us.”

That had surprised Mitch more than it had Freddie. Mitch had met Ema a number of times in person and spoken to her on Skype for Auston’s weekly face to face conversations, and he loved her almost more than he loved Auston himself. She had long since given Auston her seal of approval on Mitch, but knowing your son was in a relationship with one person was vastly different from finding out he was dating two people. Especially two guys. At the same time. 

Freddie had grinned and kissed Mitch playfully. “Dude, Ema is legend. It’s just more people for her to take care of, to grace with her amazing cooking. And of course she’s going to be proud that her son landed two hot studs.”

Since Auston had told his mother, Mitch decided that it was time he sat down with Bonnie and had a conversation with her. Auston and Freddie asked if he wanted them to be present as he told his family, knowing they’d be there with him if he wanted or make themselves scarce for the conversation.

“If Bonnie and Paul are gonna hear that both of you are banging me now, you’re going to have to face them along side me.”

The only hiccup that afternoon was when Bonnie, after taking a long drink of the coffee Freddie had passed her before they all sat down, turned to him and said “are you serious about our Mitchy or are you just looking to get him out of the way so that you can have Auston all to yourself.”

“Uhh… I’m very serious about your … about Mitch” Freddie stuttered, clearly intimidated by the piercing gleam in Bonnie Marner’s eyes. Mitch had covered his face while Auston and Paul were smiling knowingly. 

Auston remembered quite clearly his ‘sit down chat’ with Bonnie Marner years earlier and was a lot more confident being on this side of the exchange.

“And Auston,” Bonnie continued sternly. “He is like a son to us now, you’re not just trying to cock block Auston so you can have Mitch to yourself are you?”

All four men choked a little bit at Bonnie’s language. “Moooom,” Mitch whined.

“What?” Bonnie had asked primly. “You don’t think I know the lingo?”

“Uhhhh, no cock blocking here,” Freddie broke in with a whimper. “I love both Auston and Mitch ma’am. With everything I have Mrs. Marner. I’m in love with both of them.”

For a moment they had all held their breath until a warm, inviting smile replaced Bonnie’s pursed lips and she reached over to take Freddie’s hand in her own.

“Call me Bonnie, Frederik.” She said warmly. “You’re part of the family now.”

Freddie hadn’t let Mitch live that down for months.

But Auston had decided he hadn’t gone home in too long and was going to fly out Thursday afternoon after taking a half day at work and return Monday evening. Freddie couldn’t get time off work, especially if they were going to use a big chunk of his vacation time in the summer to go up to Mitch’s parents' cottage and ditch civilization for a few weeks; and Mitch had just started an internship, that if went well, would secure him a pretty sick job when it was done.

Mitch and Freddie were comfortable with each other and honestly grateful for a bit of time with just the two of them so that they could get to really know each other on their own terms, not with Auston as a connection between them. Each of them had their own relationship and history with Auston that the other wasn’t a part of, but they’d not been given the opportunity to make that connection with each other separate from their boyfriend.

They had spent their first night together watching bad reality TV while ordering Uber Eats and barely moving off of the couch where there had been a lot of talking but more making out. Auston’s absence hadn’t really become noticeable until Friday night after drinks with the gang at their local. 

Freddie and Mitch had spent the night flirting with each other and Auston over text and snapchat until both were deliciously drunk and Mitch had whispered into Freddie’s ear to take him home and fuck him. Mitch was always extremely horny when he’d been drinking. A fact that Freddie had used to his advantage at Mitch and Auston’s urging the entire night.

“Babe, you can’t waste this opportunity to fuck Mitchy every way you know he wants it. I’ll be disappointed if you don’t. HE'LL be disappointed if you don't.” Auston had texted Freddie, and who was Freddie to disappoint Auston and Mitch so horribly.

It wasn’t until the sun was coming up that they’d finally collapsed into bed, filthy from shared orgasms and neither man with enough energy to get up and clean themselves. They fell asleep plastered to each other’s sides, mirroring grins on their faces.

Mitch is laying on the couch, his face pressed into the pillow as he listens to Freddie making noise in the kitchen. “Babe?” He asks after he’s heard Freddie open and shut the fridge about half a dozen times. “You okay?”

“Hmmm,” is how Freddie responds, seemingly distracted.

Mitch pops his head over the back of the couch so that he can look over the kitchen island and sees Freddie frowning, standing in the middle of the kitchen with a bottle of Perrier in his hands staring at the fridge.

“Fred, come in here”

Freddie doesn’t argue, simply places his bottle on a coaster on the coffee table and allows Mitch to shift them so that they’re curled up on the couch together, sharing a pillow staring face to face with Mitch’s back against the back of the couch and Freddie’s back to the TV.

“Tell me what’s wrong?”

Freddie sighs and closes his eyes. “Nothing?”

“You don’t sound sure,” Mitch traces he other man’s nose with his finger, outlining his cheek and finally down to his jaw. “Is it me?”

Freddie’s eyes open and he regards Mitch with an expression similar to shock. “What? Why would you even? No, it’s not you.”

Mitch lets out the breath he was holding and relaxes. He’d wondered if it was too much with it being just the two of them. Without Auston there to even Mitch’s hyperness out, to settle him down and he worries that he’s too much for Freddie. But thankfully the other man looks genuinely confused at Mitch’s question. “Oh, good.”

Freddie leans in to press their mouths together in a hungry kiss, slowly taking Mitch apart with each thrust of his tongue, each press of their lips to one another’s. “You’re amazing, babe,” Freddie assures him. They’re not moving to take this to a more physical make out session, just enjoying having a lazy afternoon where they can fully enjoy each other’s bodies and the time spent together. 

“What’s bothering you then?” Mitch asks against Freddie’s forehead where he’s trying to kiss the lines smooth. He doesn’t like how unsettled Freddie looks and wants to ease his conscious.

“I don’t know … it’s just … I …”

“Miss Auston?” Mitch suggests. He curls into Freddie’s chest and kisses the base of his throat in a soft press of his lips to the skin there. “Me too.”

“Like, I love spending time with you,’ Freddie needs Mitch to understand, this isn’t about him and Mitch, it’s about Auston. And Auston’s place in their every day life. “God, it’s been so good to have you to myself for a bit. Be able to focus just on you and me and …us.”

“But it’s weird, right?”

“Not weird so much that I just fucking miss him. I miss his commentary as I’m fingering you, his gentle hand steadying me when you’re riding me, tethering me to what’s happening. Like, he…”

“No, I get it,” Mitch admits with a smile. “Like, I can feel his breath on my ear, encouraging me to take you apart, promising that if I hold on just a little more, it’ll be so much better.”

“But like not just with sex. Even with us sitting here and feeling him on the chair, just his presence in the room,” Freddie admits shyly. “His smile…”

“His eyes,” Mitch agrees. He takes Freddie in a hungry kiss, making sure to relay all of the love and understanding he has into it and smiles as he feels the other man start to relax into the kiss. They exchange heated kisses filled with love and promise until finally Mitch pulls away and buries his face in Freddie’s throat.

“You know,” he says after a while, breaking the silence.

“Hmmm.”

Mitch is sure that Freddie hasn’t fallen asleep, but he’s almost there.

“We get like that with you too.” He looks up and sees Freddie’s eyes flutter open and their gazes lock.

“What?”

“When you’re not with us. Like, when you Zach and Willy went on your bro dude trip to Niagara for the weekend?” It had been about a month after they’d all gotten together. Two of their best friends had made plans to whisk Freddie away for a bro dude weekend since Auston and Mitch had been monopolizing all of his attention and time. Mitch had asked why they all didn’t go, but Willy had flicked the tip of his nose and laughed that if he and Auston came, it wouldn’t really be stealing Freddie away from them and they’d just monopolize his time in Niagara Falls instead of Toronto.

Freddie gives a subtle nod, indicating that he remembers what weekend Mitch is talking about.

“We missed you that weekend. Auston forgot you weren’t there when we woke up Saturday morning. He reached over for you and was fucking gutted when he remembered you were gone. Got all pouty and I had to physically stop him from calling you immediately.”

Freddie lets out a sharp laugh. “Willy would have KILLED HIM,” he admits. 

“I know, but the whole weekend until you got back it just felt …off. Weird. Like we were missing something. And we were.”

They roll so that Mitch is flat on his back on the couch and Freddie is hovering over him, bracketing his head with his elbows. “Who ARE you Mitchell Marner? I mean, how did I get so lucky?”

Mitch tries to hide the blush by pressing his face against Freddie’s bicep. “Stop it.”

“No,” Freddie says firmly. “You are amazing.” He leans down so that he can press their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mitch whispers before letting himself be caught up in a breathtaking kiss. The kiss builds and ebbs until finally they’re laying together, breathing into each others’ mouths. Once Mitch is able to breathe again and his pulse has gone back to a more comfortable pace, he reaches onto the coffee table and grabs his phone.

“Am I that boring?” Freddie jokes into Mitch’s throat.

“Yes.” Mitch taps out of a few numbers to unlock his phone and pulls up Snapchat. He takes a picture of them and sends it to Auston. He’s edited it to say “8pm EST, date night with your boyfriends on Skype”. He shows Freddie who grins and kisses Mitch enthusiastically.

“Brilliant.”

Mitch preens. “I know.”

“And we can show him just how much we’ve missed him.”

Mitch hums and throws the phone back onto the table when he gets a thumbs up smile from Auston in response. He squeaks as he feels Freddie’s hand slide down into the back of his jogging pants and cups his ass before dragging a dry finger over Mitch’s hole playfully. 

“Exactly how much we’ve missed him, babe.”

“Oh god, please,” Mitch answers with a thrust of his hips into Freddie’s finger. “Yes.”

“Better get some sleep baby boy,” Freddie promises with a sharp slap to Mitch’s ass. “We’re gonna put a show on for Matts tonight.”

~*~*

Mitch sleeps until 5, waking up to find a note from Freddie that mentions he’d gone out for a few things and would be back soon. He isn't sure how long ago the note had been written but decides to wait on the couch until his boyfriend returns home to think about what they are going to do for dinner before their Skype date with Auston.

It is almost six when the door opens and Freddie walks in with take out bags from what looks like their favourite Thai restaurant and a small Victoria’s Secret bag. Mitch’s eyes focus on the pink bag and he feels his groin tighten wantonly.

“Up long? “ Freddie asks as he sets the food on the coffee table in front of him. He still has the pink bag in his hand as he leans down to press a kiss to Mitch’s mouth.

“Bout 45.” He points to the bag and feels his voice waiver when he speaks. “What’s that?” Mitch watches Freddie’s lips curl into a sexy smirk.

“Present for Auston.” He gives a one shoulder shrug. “And you. And me too. I thought I’d buy you something pretty to wear for Auston tonight.”

Mitch has gone from completely flaccid to rock hard in the span of a tenth of a second. He cups his erection and groans as Freddie takes the spot right next to him on the couch.

With trembling fingers, Mitch slides the decorative paper out of the bag and reaches in. He looks at Freddie who is focused intently on Mitch’s face, gauging his reaction. Out of habit, he licks his lips and watches Freddie’s eyes flare with heat. He can feel something soft and satiny under his finger tips and Mitch moves his hand in further to pull a pair of panties out of the bag. He holds them up to see that they are baby blue, the back is a satin material and the front is as well, up until halfway up where it turns into a decorative lace pattern, topped with a small baby blue bow.

He knows that when he puts these on, his cock will be too big and will be pressed against the lace of the front, clearly visible.

“I also got it in white,” Freddie says and sticks his hand into the bag to pull out a second pair. 

Mitch whimpers, his eyes meeting Freddie’s. “Oh god.”

“Do you like them babe?”

“Love them,” Mitch grunts out. He is feeling overwhelmed in the best possible way. He wraps one hand behind Freddie’s head and pulls him close. “God these make me want to call you Daddy. Make me want to be your good girl.”

At Mitch’s admission, Freddie feels as overwhelmed as Mitch looks. Like he’s being given a gift that he hadn’t even known he wanted. Fuck, hadn’t even known he NEEDED.

“Tonight baby,” Freddie growls. For Auston, wear these for Auston so we can give him a show. A present to come home to.”

“And I can call you Daddy?” Mitch asks sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes and pouting his lips.

“Only if you’re a good girl.”

Mitch doesn’t know how he’s going to wait an hour now for their date with Auston. He needs to see their boyfriend NOW. And with everything Freddie is promising, he wishes that it was in person and not through a screen.

They’ve mirrored Mitch’s ipad onto their AppleTV so that when Auston calls, they can see him on their big screen TV. He’s big and beautiful and Mitch and Freddie have missed him so fucking much that they don’t want to wait another two days for him to come home. Thankfully, Auston has a surprise for them.

“I think I’m coming home tomorrow” Auston admits with a grin. He’s leaning back on his bed, watching his two boyfriends on the TV that he has in his bedroom at his parents house. He’s only in a pair of shorts and socks, no shirt and looking relaxed tanned and gorgeous.

“Not that we’re complaining,” Mitch asks with a grin, “But what happened? Why tomorrow and not Monday.”

Auston shrugs and both of the men in Toronto think they see a blush on his cheeks. “Just, I miss you both so much. And …” he looks down at his hands and gives a smile that has both Mitch and Freddie wishing they could reach out and pull him close. “My mama said that the next time, if you both don’t come with me not to bother coming.”

“He’s been a right pain in the bottom,” a voice calls out in the background. They hear a knock and Auston’s bedroom door is opening as his mother steps in. “Hello boys!” She waves to Freddie and Mitch who are sitting on the couch looking back at her with smiles.

“Hi Ema,” they both say in unison. 

“Looking good as usual Mami,” Mitch leers with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Shut up Mouse,” Auston laughs and covers his face with his hands.

“Papi has been so mopey without you boys here. Misses you so much and while I love having my boy home, not like this. So next time all three of you come down together and we can all spend some family time together.”

“Yes ma’am,” Mitch and Freddie say again in unison. They watch her turn back to Auston.

“Okay baby, we’re going to go out and let you have some alone time with your boys. We’ll be back after dinner, do you want us to bring you something home?”

“Chips and salsa,” all three men answer with a laugh.

“I mean anything else,” Ema says fondly.

“Surprise me.”

“Steak and queso burrito,” Mitch calls to his boyfriend’s mom. “You know that’s what he wants.”

“With tamales and an empanada. But just one empanada, if you bring him two he’ll pout because it’s too much,” Freddie adds. Everyone except Auston is laughing until finally he too starts to chuckle.

“Okay boys, have fun and we’ll see you soon.”

Moments later Auston is alone in his bedroom and Freddie and Mitch are watching him fondly.

“I hate you both you know,’ he says with a pout.

“I know,” Mitch answers. “So much.”

“As much as we hate you,” Freddie adds. They share a look and nod before exchanging a kiss. “But because we hate you so much, we got you a present.”

“Oh?” Auston’s eyebrows raise and he leans back against his headboard smiling.

Slowly, Mitch takes off his shirt and tosses it behind the couch in the direction of the kitchen.

“One of these days we’re going to talk about how we’re adults and should respect our clothes instead of just tossing them around,” Auston jokes. He gasps and his mouth runs dry as he watches Mitch stand up. He’s not wearing jogging pants like he’d suspected. He had been sitting under a blanket, and now that he was standing it had fallen down his legs to pool on the floor.

Mitch was standing before him wearing a pair of blue panties. Blue panties with a fucking bow and had so much mesh and lace that he could see his cock through the material.

“Fuck” Auston moans and cups himself through his shorts.

Mitch had been sitting there this whole time in nothing but those panties and a tee shirt. He’d spoken to his MOTHER wearing nothing but those panties and a fucking tee shirt. Now Mitch only had on the panties. His eyes move across the screen to where he can see Freddie staring at Mitch’s ass, licking his lips hungrily at the sight of Mitch’s plump cheeks in that fabric.

“Turn …around.”

Mitch kicks the blanket off of his feet and slowly turns to give Auston a 360 view of his body in the silky lingerie. Auston’s groans are clearly audible through the speakers and Mitch looks over his shoulder to see his boyfriend has shucked off his shorts and was loosely stroking his erection.

“We’ve missed you Matts,” Freddie’s voice is husky. He’s not sure where to look, at his boyfriend on the screen who has now bent his knees so that his thighs are spread and they can see just a hint of his hole as he jerks himself or his boyfriend directly in front of him, who has started to stroke himself though the lace that has confined his hardened cock. Freddie watches Mitch turn around so that he’s once again facing the TV and stands up, stepping behind him.

“So much, Matty” Mitch whines. Freddie’s cock is pressing to Mitch’s ass as his arms have wrapped around his waist to pet his cock playfully. They’re putting on a show for Auston and Mitch reaches behind to wrap his own arms as best he can behind Freddie’s neck.

“Me too,” Auston grunts. He slows his pace so that he doesn’t nut off too soon. He’s eager to see what kind of show that his boyfriends are going to put on for him and he settles back to grab the dildo that he’d packed to help get through the few lonely nights he knew he’d have at home. It’s slicked up and placed at his entrance when he watches Freddie pull Mitch’s cock out of his panties and stroke him with delicious purpose. Mitch is swaying against Freddie’s body, being held up only by his massive arms and resting against his muscled chest. Mitch’s hips are thrusting wantonly as he fucks into Freddie’s fist, Auston wants nothing than to be able to kneel before both of them and swallow Mitch down to his root.

“Wanna show you how lonely we’ve been without you, Aus. I’m gonna make Mitchy come for you,” Freddie promises both men. “And then I’m going to sit back while he rides me.”

“What about you Freddie?” Auston says with a smile.

“The fuck do you mean?” Freddie laughs. “I’ve got Mitch riding my cock like a stallion as I lie back and watch you jerk off for us. What part of this isn’t solely for my benefit?”

“The next time,” Mitch says seductively as he moves his hands from Freddie’s neck to reach behind him and grip his thighs roughly, “we’ll sit you on the couch, feet up on the coffee table so Matty can eat your ass while I ride you.”

“Or Matty can sit on my face so I can eat HIS ass while you ride me,” Freddie counters.

“Yes, all of it. Please, just fucking … I need to fucking come…” Auston groans as he bears down on the dildo that is still lodged deep inside of him.

Freddy gently peels Mitch’s panties down his hips to his ankles. Once Mitch has stepped out of them, Freddie sits back on the couch and looks up at Auston who is watching them in rapture. Freddie spreads his legs and jerks his cock a few times, lubing it up so that he’s slick when Mitch slides onto him. Both Auston and Mitch are watching him with hungry eyes, their mouths wet and slick from where they’d been licking their lips.

“Mitch,” Freddie beckons throatily. “Come sit on my lap, be a good girl.”

“Jesus fuck,” Auston’s groan is tortured. Mitch looks up to see his boyfriend has covered his eyes with his arm. “What the fuck are you two trying to do, kill me?”

“Like that?” Mitch asks Auston with a smirk. 

“God damn it, you know I do.”

“Me too babe.” He focuses his attention on Freddie and coyly covers his erection with his hand. “Yes Daddy, where would you like me?”

“Right in front of me baby girl. Let me see your pretty ass.”

Mitch steps in front of Freddie and allows the other man to move his legs to where he wants them. Freddie has Mitch standing with his legs on the outside of his own legs, so Mitch is spread wide open.

“Please tell me you’ve already prepped him? So that he’s ready for you to just fuck into him?” Auston whimpers. He’s once again started jerking himself off, a slow and steady pace he knows will get him where he wants to go without getting there too fast.

“Wet and open babe,” Mitch answers with a moan. He braces himself, letting his weight fall into Freddie’s hands as he lowers onto his cock. Freddie’s head is at an angle so that he can see around Mitch to where Auston is larger than life on their TV screen, but also can watch the muscles of Mitch’s shoulders and back tense as his body opens up for Freddie’s cock. And the sight of Mitch’s body sinking down on him is one of the most beautiful sights Freddie has ever seen in his life.

“God you two,” Auston mutters out as he fights to keep his eyes open. Just the sound of Mitch’s groans mixed with Freddie grunting and the slapping of their bodies together has Auston’s stomach fluttering and his toes tingling. It’s better than porn because these are the loves of his life, putting on a show for him, but getting off on his show for them just as hard as he is. 

“Auston.. oh Auston.. god.. so good babe. He feels so good inside me.” It sounds like a mantra from Mitch’s lips, his eyes hooded and staring right at the screen where he can see Auston stripping himself bare. “Freddie…”

“Who baby?” Freddie bites Mitch’s shoulder just the other side of painful that has Mitch arching his back in response. 

“Dadd…daddy,” Mitch corrects himself as he bites down on his lip and comes. His cock spurts ropes of come onto his chest and tightens his grip on Freddie’s thighs where he’s holding on. “Auston, I’m coming.”

“I see babe,” Auston sees the painful pleasure on Mitch’s face until he focuses his attention on Freddie who makes one last thrust of his hips up and he too is coming. His face is contorted in a mask of pure concentration and he can see the tremors that overtake his entire body as he shoots deep inside of Mitch.

It isn’t until his own orgasm has subsided, his hand sticky with come that Auston’s eyes flutter open. Mitch is still sitting on Freddie’s lap but he’s licking his fingers before he leans in to take Freddie’s mouth in a tired and sloppy kiss. Freddie practically lifts Mitch up and flips him around so that his back is to Auston and they’re kissing thoroughly. Auston would complain that they’d forgotten he was there but he watches Freddie’s eyes open and look directly at him as he’s still kissing Mitch. Freddie then lifts Mitch’s ass just enough and spreads his cheeks so that Auston can watch come, mixed with lube, leak messily out of Mitch’s ass.

All three men are exhausted, breathing heavily and quite honestly a little dopey from their orgasms. Mitch stands first, kissing Freddie playfully as he tells both men that he’s going to get a shower and for them to keep talking while he’s gone. He wants to get cleaned up and comfortable, but also wants to give the two men time alone to talk and catch up.

He’s been gone for about half an hour when he returns, freshly showered, changed and feeling a love that he’d never thought possible for the two men before him. Freddie is still on the couch, not having moved since he’d left, but Auston was sitting closer to the screen on the edge of his bed. He’d pulled on a pair of shorts and looked more relaxed and happy than when they’d started the skype call. Even Freddie’s face and posture look more at ease, and Mitch knows that part of it was the explosive orgasm they’d just shared but it was more to do with the one on one time with his best friend.

“My turn,” Freddie says as he stands up and stretches. His body moves effortlessly in his movements and both Mitch and Auston are mesmerized by him. He brings his fingers to his lips and points at Auston. “I love you Matty, call us before you leave for the airport.”

“Love you Fred,” Auston’s voice is soft, a timbre that is reserved only for intimate moments with the ones he loves most in his life. Mitch’s stomach flutters at the two men and he watches Freddie’s ass as he walks down the hall to the bathroom.

“You wanna go too, babe?” He asks opening a beer and making himself comfortable on the couch. “You must want to get cleaned.”

Auston shakes his head. “I’ll wait til Fred gets back. Wanna chat with you.”

Mitch tries to ignore the way he still blushes when Auston gives him his full attention. “Yeah. Okay.”

“So, it’s been good? You two together alone?” Auston doesn’t sound jealous, he sounds like he’s genuinely interested in the answer and hopeful for a specific answer.

“Yeah, god it’s been great. Like, we miss you so much.”

“Freddie said that too,” Auston nods as his gaze rakes across Mitch’s face lovingly.

“But yeah, it’s been great babe. Sometimes I can’t believe that I get to have him.”

“I think that all the time for both of you.”

Conversation is light, effortless between them and it’s only when Mitch hears the shower turn off that he tells Auston Freddie’s almost done. Auston agrees that he should clean up since his family will be back from dinner soon and they were thinking of going to a movie together afterwards.

“Text us your flight info,” Mitch says as the bedroom door opens. Freddie is bringing his towels to the bathroom to put in the hamper and is about to come out into the living room to join him. “We’ll come pick you up from Pearson.”

Auston is about to argue that he’ll just that the UP Express when Freddie speaks from the kitchen. “Don’t be a dick bag, Matthews. Let us come and pick you the fuck up. We miss your ugly face.”

“Speak for yourself,” Mitch laughs. “I miss his ugly cock.”

Freddie pretends to think before he grins. “Yeah, you’re right. Definitely his ugly cock.”

“I see how it is,” Auston pretends to pout. “You’re lucky I love both of you assholes. I’ll send you the deets when I get out of the shower. My phone’s in the other room.”

“Love you babe,” Mitch says with a laugh. Auston returns the sentiment echoed by Freddie until finally they end the skype call.

Once they’ve fixed the TV so that they’ve got Netflix up, Freddie picks a movie while Mitch pulls up Uber Eats. He punches in an order and wordlessly hands the phone to Freddie to put his own order in.

It’s not until an hour later when their food arrives that they’d subconsciously also keyed in Auston’s usual order. Mitch snaps a pic of it and sends it to Auston with a crying laughing emoji. It’s less than a minute later when he gets a snap of just Auston’s stomach and a note saying to keep it in the fridge for him to eat tomorrow.

They finish dinner, curl up on the couch and share an intense, heated session making out until finally they collapse into bed and entwine their bodies together. They don’t have sex, both agreeing that they can wait for their lover to return home. They don’t need sex to feel close, trading whispered secrets mixed with kisses that aren’t leading anywhere but closer to sleep.

“I’m glad we had this,” Freddie says honestly, staring deep into Mitch’s eyes as he rests their foreheads together. “I miss Aus, but …I want us too. I love us and any time alone I have with you is special.”

Mitch can’t hide the blush that his lover’s words cause. His lips curl into a shy smile and he closes his eyes to avoid Freddie being able to look deep inside of his soul. He wonders though, if Freddie knows anyways what his words do to him. “Me too,” he finally says when his body has recovered and his breathing is back to normal. “I love us too.”

They share one last kiss before relaxing into each other’s embrace. Sleep would come easy tonight, they would need their energy for their boyfriend’s return tomorrow.

Finis


End file.
